una oportunidad mas
by dreaming in heaven
Summary: En este momento lo único que deseo es poder regresar el tiempo y estar solo un día más junto a Mi ángel. Tome una foto que estaba frente a mí en la que aparecía ella sentada en el parque mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa enorme. Solo con ver esa imagen, me hacía sentir bien, como si todo estuviera bien, como si ella pudiera darme esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo.-mi 1ra historia.


**Una Oportunidad Más. **

Edward pov:

_**Flashback:**_

Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando siento algo moverse a mi lado, abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, mire hacia abajo y allí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Bella.

_**MI**_ Bella.

Estaba acostada encima de mi pecho, con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi corazón, teníamos una mano entrelazada, una de mis manos sujetándola por la cintura, y nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

Una enorme sonrisa de extendió por mi rostro. ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando, en el momento en que despiertas, lo primero que vez es al amor de tu vida junta a ti?.

En ese momento Bella movió una pierna, haciendo que me diera cuenta que estábamos desnudos, y recordando las imágenes de la noche anterior.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de ese _pequeño_ detalle?.

Oh, claro, me quede admirando a Bella, _como siempre_.

Mi ángel se empezó a remover entre mis brazos, señal de que se estaba despertando.

-buenos días ángel- dije cuando abrió sus hermoso ojos chocolate que me miraron como siempre. Con amor.

-muy buenos si te despiertas con el príncipe más guapo a tu lado…-dijo, mirando hacia mi cuerpo.-…y en estas condiciones- termino volviendo a mirarme con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

-las 3 de la mañana- respondi cuando deje mi celular en la mesita de noche luego de mirar la hora.

-tenemos que irnos-me recordó.

Nos duchamos juntos y salimos en el auto. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. En este momento lo único que queríamos era escapar de todo y de todos.

En todo el viaje lo único que hicimos fue hablar de nuestras vidas hasta que el sol salió.

_**Fin flashback.**_

En este momento lo único que deseo es poder regresar el tiempo y estar solo un día más junto a Mi ángel.

Tome una foto que estaba frente a mí en la que aparecía ella sentada en el parque mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa enorme. Una sonrisa que amaba. Solo con ver esa imagen, me hacía sentir bien, como si todo estuviera bien, como si ella pudiera darme esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo.

_**Flashback.**_

Salimos del auto, ya que Bella tenía hambre y yo siempre cumplía lo que ella quería.

Comimos entre charlas, besos, risas.

Salimos del restaurante con las manos entrelazadas y al otro lado de la calle estaba un parque de diversiones, sabía que ella los amaba.

-¡Edward mira!- grito emocionada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que a mí se me colocara en el rostro una sonrisa más grande que la suya. desde ahí todo fue como en cámara lenta.

Bella soltó mi mano, salió corriendo atravesando la calle, cuando un auto que pasaba a alta velocidad, la atropello.

Mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente.

Quede en shock mientras todos a mi alrededor gritaban.

-¡BELLA!- grite cuando Salí de shock mientras corrí hacia ella, que yacía tirada en el suelo en medio de la carretera. Tome su cabeza y la apoye sobre mi regazo, tenía el rostro lleno de sangre, al igual que su camiseta azul.

Se me mancho mi camiseta con sangre.

_Su _sangre.

-ayúdame- dijo mi ángel en solo un murmuro, que si no hubiera estado con mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Bella, por favor, no te vallas, escúchame, te amo, te amo, no me dejes, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti- dije con todo mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-te amo- murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-no, no, no, NO, por favor, Bella no me dejes, te lo ruego, por favor, no me puedes dejar.-murmure mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya.

Llego una ambulancia y se la llevaron. Yo me fui junto a ella en la ambulancia. mientras le hablaba al oído, no sabía si podía escucharme.

-Bella, no me dejes, te los ruego, por favor, no me dejes, prometiste que pasaríamos toda la vida juntos, lo prometiste, lo prometimos, no me dejes, te amo- le dije mientras seguía llorando.

Solo esperaba que ella cumpliera su promesa.

No me importo que el auto se quedara alla, lo único importante en este momento es _Mi Bella._

me quede en la sala de espera, sentado en una silla con la cabeza enterrada en mis manos, no me importo que siguiera lleno de sangre, solo quería que me digieran que bella estaba bien, que todo iba a volver a ser como antes.

Jamás escuche esas palabras.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Ese día Bella entro en coma, dejando todo mi mundo de cabeza, dejándome en un agujero, en el que no podía encontrar la luz para salir.

Han pasado 10 meses desde ese día, y nunca volví a ser igual.

¿Pero, como poder ser igual, cuando el amor de tu vida, la persona por la que darías el mundo entero, está en una cama, en un hospital, llena de cables en todo su cuerpo para poder sobrevivir, y tener que verla así, _todos_ los días de tu vida?

Si alguien tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta, jamás se ha enamorado como lo he hecho yo.

En ese momento, desee con todos mis fuerzas, tener_ una oportunidad más_, que Bella despertara, para poder ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos chocolate, para que me diera esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

Para poder decirle, una vez más, y por todo el resto de mi vida, que la amo, como jamás ame a nadie en este mundo.

Salí del departamento de nuevo hacia el hospital. Solo me separaba de ella, cuando era totalmente necesario.

Llegue al hospital a tiempo record, me dirigí a su habitación, y al abrir la puerta, la imagen me dejo en shock.

Mi Bella tenía los ojos abiertos.

Creo que mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo, para después iniciar una marcha rápida.

Bella volteo su rostro hacia mí y me dio la sonrisa que tanto amaba, y que moría por volver a ver.

Salí de mi estado de shock y corrí a abrazarla –con cuidado a no lastimarla- y la bese, con todo el amor que pude conseguir, diciéndole con ese beso lo mucho que la extrañe, y lo mucho que la amo.

-te amo ángel.

-te amo príncipe.

Volví a besarla, y en ese momento, me di cuenta, de que todo iba a volver a ser como siempre debió haber sido.

Con Mi Bella a mi lado.

Epilogo:

Desde ese día, en que mi Bella volvió a estar junto a mí, todo siguió su rumbo.

Han pasado 7 años desde eso.

Nos casamos 1 año después.

Tenemos tres hijos. Si, tres.

Los primeros llegaron justo 9 meses después de nuestra boda. Mellizos.

Una adorable niña llamada Marie Sophie Cullen, y un hermoso niño llamado Leonardo Cullen.

El otro bebe llego solo hace 2 años, Anthony Cullen.

Entre en la cocina, donde estaba Bella preparando la cena. La rodee con mis brazos, colocando mis manos en su muy abultado vientre.

Oh si, Bella tiene 8 meses de embarazo. Dentro de poco menos de un mes nacerá mi cuarta bebe, Elizabeth Cullen.

-ya casi esta lista la cena- me dijo Bella, volteando a verme, dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-llamare a los niños-dije dándole un beso más largo.

Entre en la sala, donde estaban los niños acostados en la alfombre viendo una película en la televisión.

-niños, la cena ya va a estar lista, a comer.- dije mientras cargaba a Anthony en brazos.

-claro papi- respondieron todos a unísono.

Llegamos a la mesa donde ya estaba todo listo, baje a Anthony y el salió corriendo donde su mamá, le dio un beso en el vientre y se sentó a comer, Bella sonrió, y todos cenamos.

Y así, viendo a Mi Bella, mis hijos, mi todo, me di cuenta de cuan perfecta es mi vida ahora, aunque todo lo que pasamos fue muy doloroso, con solo ver a mi familia cenando tranquilamente, sé que todo está en su lugar, tal y como debió haber sido. Siempre perfecto.

Voltee a ver a Bella, ella me miro con sus ojos llenos de amor, me sonrió, y sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
